Breaking The Law
by FrenchFriesCafe
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban after killing Voldemort in fifth year. When he is finally let out, what will happen to his friendships and life back at Hogwart's? Will he be able to heal? And what happened whilst he was locked away? Slash M/M HP/SS/DM
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Ok, well this is my new story. Here Voldemort doesn't have horcruxes. So...um...yeah! enjoy. :)

--------------

"Crucio!"

Harry watched as Bellatrix stumbled and fell to the floor. She lay on the marble floor, her legs strewn out behind her and her back heaving in quick gasps of breath. Harry ran up to her, glad to finaaly have her in his grasp. He stared down, pure hatred, darkening his eyes. He wanted to tear the woman apart, scream at her as she screamed in pain. Sirius was gone, dead, because of this woman. It was only fitting that she would meet the same end.

Bellatrix stared up at Harry. She kept quiet, cautious of the boy who had his wand pointed at her. She saw that hate and anger in his eyes, she knew that he wanted her dead. A small amount of fear pierced her heart at the though of her oncoming death, but as the boy continued to make no move to kill her, she relaxed. A manic grin disfigured her face and she started giggling as her master approached the boy; she knew she wouldn't die now.

A sweet whisper swept past Harry's ear. "You have to mean it, Harry."

Rage bubbled up inside Harry as Voldemort's words shivered through him. He abruptly turned. He had to kill this man. He would end it and avenge Sirius, avenge his parent and avenge Cedric. The words he had just heard rang inside his head: "Neither can live whilst the other survives". Now was the time for Harry to complete the prophecy.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at Voldemort, who easily deflected the spell. Voldemort waved his wand using a non-verbal expelliarmus. Harry felt his wand starting to leave his hand, but gripped it tightly. His magic pulled the wand back to him and Harry continued the duel.

Harry held up a Protego as waves of dark spells crashed at him, he hid behind pillars as spells he couldn't defend ripped at his skin.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled, but still had no effect.

Panic rose in Harry's chest- he stood no chance. A teenager up against a man who had spent seventy years studying dark arts. Well, whether or not Harry stood a chance, he was going to go down fighting. With Gryffindor bravery, Harry jumped out from behind the pillar and shot out his left arm. A ball of fire left it and shot straight at the unsuspecting Voldemort, who was thrown back.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Harry rose his arm and clenched his fist, whilst waving his wand and pointing it at Voldemort. The glass that made up the ministry fell and shattered to pieces, it became alive and shot towards Voldemort who only just managed to put up a shield. Voldemort managed to transfigure most of the glass into sand, however glass still broke through and pierced his flesh. Cuts seeped with pure red blood, which crept down the man's body, staining his white skin.

Reacting on instinct, Harry did not hesitate. He called upon the fire again and conjured up a giant phoenix from the flames. He ordered it to attack Voldemort who had caught his breath and was again shooting curses at Harry.

Voldemort slashed straight through the phoenix as it came towards him, the wisps of fire fading away.

Harry took Voldemort's moment of distraction to cast the final spell.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He cried, filling his heart with hatred and anger. Harry watched as a green shot of light shot from Harry's wand. It felt as though his heart had been ripped out and an intense pain swept over him. The light pierced straight through Voldemort's chest. Red and Green eyes met, both filled with astonishment.

Voldemort collapsed on the floor, unmoving with eyes blank. Harry stared, panting for breath, his eyes wide with fear. A burst of flame from behind Harry, made him turn to face Dumbledore, exiting the fireplace. He stared at the blue eyes, which lost their twinkle as they took in the scene.

"Harry…" Dumbledore started, but was unable to say anymore as the boy collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

J.K. Rowling's characters.

* * *

"You can't Albus. There must be another way. You can fight it, the boy had no choice, it was in his defence."

"He broke the law Minerva. There is nothing I can do and as member of the wizengamot I am bound by the oath."

"But, surely you can change that. As a wizengamot member, you most certainly have the power, can't you find a loop hole at least."

"It will take time and effort I do not have. It will do better for us. The boy clearly has a dark soul to have been able to cast the curse, if let out it can develop. And what will it say to the public if we allowed him to get away with it?"

"This is wrong. You can't do this. Not after everything. I will have nothing to do with it."

Harry listened to his head of house slam the door closed as she stormed out of the room. He silently recollected his memories of what had happened. A grin placed itself on his face as he remembered Voldemort's death; Harry was finally free without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Ah. My dear boy, I see your awake."

Harry's eyes snapped open. He looked to the side where Albus Dumbledore sat next to him. The man looked grim and although a reassuring mask was on the man's face, the eyes held a dull blue worry.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Tired, sore and slightly hungry. But just really, really tired." Harry croaked out. His throat was parched from lack of anything to drink.

Dumbledore conjured up a glass of water and held it out to Harry. The boy sat up, his muscles creaking from the movement and he winced as his injuries were irritated. Harry reached around to grab the glass of water but suddenly found he was unable to move his arm. Looking at it, Harry saw red, magical bindings, which held him to the bed post.

"Um. Sir?" Harry asked, wondering why he was tied down.

"I'm terribly sorry Harry. I know this is not what you want to hear, especially after what you have just accomplished, but the curse you used to kill Voldemort is against the law. The aurors will be coming soon to arrest you. For now I recommend you rest. You will not be able to see anyone for quite some time." The man said in a matter of factly-tone, his voice held little sympathy and in an attempt to show he cared, Dumbledore leaned forward and rested a hand on the stunned boys shoulder. Harry stared in shock at the old man. He replayed the conversation he had heard earlier, in his head. Now he understood it.

"You're…You're arresting me? Now? After everything? You're just going to send me to prison? Like Sirius? And not do anything about it?" Questions tumbled out of Harry's mouth in disbelief and the volume slowly started to rise.

"Harry, I'm Sor.."

"SHUTUP!" Harry screamed. He threw the glass of water out of Dumbledore's hand with Harry's free hand. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT! GET OUT NO-"

Harry fell back on the bed as Dumbledore's stupefy hit him square in the chest.

* * *

When Harry awoke, the first though that came to his head was why he hadn't opened his eyes. It was a few seconds (time wasted in attempts to lift his eyelids) that Harry realised he had his eyes open. The darkness surrounding him was not the thin sheet of skin, which should be covering his eyes, but it was the room he was in.

Looking around, Harry found himself on a small single bed, which he realised was the cause of the pain in his back from the number of lumpy places on it. A small fraying blanket had been hazardly thrown on him.

Harry's glasses were missing but nothing else he had earlier was; the boy was still in his Hogwart's uniform, except for his shoes. He pulled his robe closer in on him, so as to cover himself from the cold. The room he was in was dank as well as dark. A constant dripping pounded threw the air and into Harry's hearing. The stench of death only encouraged the cold to creep further into the room.

Stepping down onto the cold, hard floor, Harry padded across the room in search of a door. He let out a gasp as his hand collided with the rough wall. The sudden friction caused his arm to give a jerk, cutting his palm on jagged rock. Blood trickled down Harry's hand from the gash. Ignoring the sting, Harry continued on his search for a door.

A sudden change in texture, informed Harry he had met an iron exit. His hopes of escape from the unknown place, rose significantly and he dragged his arms up and down in search of a lever. Just as quickly as they had risen, the dreams fell again as no handle was to be found. Out of frustration, Harry hammered on the door, an echo jumped around the room, reminding Harry of just how empty an small it was, as the noise only lasted a second.

A sudden screech of sliding metal, sounded from the other side and Harry jumped back in surprise. The door crept open and the blinding light that met Harry's eyes, caused him to shut them as tight as possible.

Without warning, Harry was thrown back onto the bed and he felt himself being magically shackled down to it.

"The kid's awake, someone call the minister." A gruff voice yelled out from the beam of light.

A tall figure, cast a shadow where Harry lay. The man in a black uniform, walked towards Harry with his wand raised. Standing above the shackled boy, the man conjured up a plate of food and water and laid it down next to Harry.

"Where am I?" Harry tentatively asked the first question that came to mind. His consciousness had not quite acknowledged his arms still tied up.

"Azkaban holding cell number 0246. You'll be moved to your own cell after your trial."

"Trial?"

"Yes Mr Potter, trial. You are being charged with murder of the first degree under act number 1: Anyone who uses the killing curse in the act of homicide against another human being shall herby be sent to Azkaban prison. Minimal charges for the offence is the dementor's kiss or life imprisonment. Your trial date is two days from now. Have I nice stay Mr Potter." The man ended with a sneer. With a twitch of his wand, Harry was released from his binds and the door was slammed shut, locking Harry back into the room.

Harry lay where he was, his eyes wide in the darkness, yet still unable to capture any light. He repeated the words he had just heard over in his head. He was being sent to Azkaban for doing what he was supposed to do. Nausea, fear and panic filled Harry leaving him stunned. He didn't even acknowledge his stomach's hunger, even though a tray of food sat next to him; instead Harry stayed still, letting the tears run freely down his face. Tears of anger, fear, hatred and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

J.K. Rowling's characters

----

"We find the defendant guilty under act 1 of Wizarding law. He will be sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban, rather then receiving the Dementor's kiss. Punishment has been agreed upon under the basis that Mr Potter acted in self-defence to the Wizarding world. Thank you."

Dumbledore sat down after announcing Harry's soon to be future. The hall burst into roars as the public in the stands argued against the punishment- either for it being too lenient or not existing at all, Harry wasn't sure. Harry sat as still as a rock, staring at the crowd's faces. He accounted those who had stayed in their seats: the members of the Wizengamot (including Dumbledore); Umbridge grinned smugly at Harry, her arm now wrapped in bandages; the minister held his lips pursed, looking frantically between the public and the Wizengamot members and lastly Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, both sat staring straight into Harry's eyes, their own hands entwined.

Harry gave a grim smile at his friends, he needed their support right now, perhaps they could get him out of this. He watched in surprise as both his best friends eyes narrowed, he watched Ron mouth the words "murderer" to him before abruptly standing up and dragging his girlfriend along behind him. The rest of the Weasley's had not noticed the exchange but were instead screaming insults up at the jury and Dumbledore, along with Remus Lupin who had thrown his chair to the side in anger.

Harry stared at the now empty spaces, not believing the new form of betrayal. Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, praying to God there would be someone left. The old man kept his eyes fixed on the floor, never looking at Harry and Harry felt yet another piece of his heart close off.

Another person Harry noticed to be sat down was Rita Skeeter. She sat scribbling furiously into her notepad, her eyes darting to all areas of the room taking into account as much information as possible. The woman's eyes widened in surprise as she caught Harry's. A warm smile graced her face, suddenly making her appearance less vulgar and allowing her beauty to come out. She sent an apologetic look to the prisoner, before returning to her notepad. Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise by Skeeter's antics; he had never seen the woman show such emotion, she almost seemed sympathetic to Harry. Harry shook his head in confusion, his thoughts quickly changed to tomorrow's daily prophet, which would no doubt entail the list of Harry's dark and evil personality traits, whilst pointing out what led to their saviour becoming a murderer.

Snape and the young Malfoy heir sat at the back on their high stools. Cold, hard eyes stared down at Harry with impassive faces. With his own dead eyes, Harry stared back at them in defiance; both men shuffled uncomfortably and Harry couldn't help but inwardly smirk at the knowledge of being able to make Snape and Malfoy uncomfortable.

Just as quickly as it had started, the noise stopped. Silence reigned over the hall as a cold frost crept over all those who were in it. Harry's shackles rattled, the sound echoing through the hall, and he watched out of the corner of his eye, as he saw a skeleton hand grab hold of one of his chains. Whatever had been holding Harry to his chair, was released as the boy was pulled up to his feet by the chain around his neck. Harry was turned so he now faced his new guards.

A cold breath whispered over Harry and the sight of black cloaks filled his mind. The snapping of a wand cut through Harry's heart. A high-pitched scream called out in his head and enveloped his mind. The boy fell back on his chains, his body now limp and his eyes closed in a faint. The dementor's each grabbed hold of a chain and slowly dragged the boy from the hall. The large metal door's slammed shut and a few tears escaped those of the audience, for that was the last time they would ever be able to see Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

J.K. Rowling's characters.

-----

Screams filled the darkness. Screams of fear, pain, anger and betrayal. Silence never touched the cell. If it wasn't Harry's screams then it was another prisoners.

The lowest level of Azkaban, saved for those who used the unforgivables and had been death eaters in service to the dark lord. Harry saw no faces but could hear the matching screams to the voices of those he had seen: the Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov, Crabbe and Goyle.

Cold ice snatched at Harry's fingers and he heard the rattling breath of the guards approaching. A scream escaped Harry's own lips but it was barely a whisper. His throat, now burned from the constant noise being pulled out of it, was no longer of any use to him. Harry wretched out the pool of blood that had been filling in his mouth, it's splatter staining the unseen floor and drips adding to the noise of the hall. A bony finger stroked his cheek before Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

Harry gulped down the stale bread and water. The hot soup had soothed his throat slightly although the pain of every swallow still coursed through his neck. His stomach growled in appreciation at the first meal he had in a week. Although the hunger was there, it did not affect Harry as it should have; years of training at his Uncle's prepared Harry for the hunger he would feel in prison, for once Harry was thankful of his relatives.

Loud clacking heels thundered down the hallway. The repetitive sound of a repeated spell echoed through the cells. The "cleaner" came to Harry's cell, pointing his wand at the boy.

"Scourgify." The man said, and Harry felt a scouring pad rip over his skin, wrenching away the dirt. He wrinkled his nose at the slight sting but then quickly returned to eating. The guard carried on without a second look.

* * *

The chains that covered Harry tightened on his limbs. A blinding light coursed its way down the hall. Cell doors were rammed open and a voice swept over the prisoners.

"Free time. All stand outside your cells in single file."

Harry copied the other prisoners and followed the line down the corridor. A large concrete hall with a few battered furnishings came into Harry's sight. A heavy door slammed shut behind them, locking the prisoners in the room. The line of chains were released but the cuffs around their feet were not. Prisoners hobbled forward, settling themselves down on broken sofas or the floor. Everyone kept their distance from the walls which were lined with dementor, but looked wistfully towards the barred windows, glad to see the sky for the first time in weeks.

Harry moved and sat by himself in a corner. He watched the death eaters play cards on the floor or over a broken piano, or they discussed ideas with each other. He listened to their murmurings and stared at the faces that showed long forgotten emotions- well only the sane ones. Many walked around in circles, not taking into account anything in the room, eyes blank along with their souls.

One of the mindless drabble walked past Harry before turning around and staring back at the boy on the floor. The man slowly lifted his hand with his bony finger pointing straight at Harry.

"Potter." The man simply said, before turning back and continuing with his circles.

Those who had been doing something, abruptly stopped. Their faces snapped to the small boy in the corner and their eyes stared down at him. A scraping of a chair filled the silent room as Rudolphus Lestrange waltzed over to the boy.

Harry did not stand but simply looked up at the man towering down over him. Lestrange's hand shot out and grabbed the back of Harry's head and he ruthlessly pulled back Harry's fringe and stared at the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry Potter." Lestrange spat out. "My wife is dead because of you. A dementor's kiss. A…." Lestrange had been tugging violently on Harry's head but quickly stopped. A dementor stepped forward, noticing the prisoners disruptive behaviour. Lestrange jumped back, letting go of the boy, weary of his guards and fearful for his mind.

Lucius Malfoy left his seat and walked over to Harry, his cold grey eyes scrutinized the teenager.

"Mr Potter, what a pleasant surprise, I must say I did not expect to meet you here. Care to explain?" Not a hint of hatred of anger was in the tone of the aristocrat, merely pure curiosity.

Harry gave a wry grin up at Malfoy. "Life imprisonment for use of the killing curse."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "My, my, my, Mr Potter. I didn't know you had it in you. Who did you kill?"

"You don't know?" Harry frowned. The man shook his head with his own frown at the question.

"It's ironic really, you might laugh if I told you…. Or on second thought, you'll try to kill me." Harry said, his eyes staring at the blank wall.

"Well, I'm sure we could all use a bit of amusement when in our predicament, please do tell us."

"Voldemort."

Silence. The death eaters stared at Harry, unbelieving.

"You're right, that is funny." Malfoy said with a slight smile.

"No! No. We would know if the dark lord was dead. He can not die." Rudolphus screamed out. His arm raised up to punch Harry. Harry flinched and looked away. When no hit met his face, Harry turned back to see Malfoy holding Lestrange's arm back.

"Calm yourself Rudolphus. If you do not believe the boy, take a look at your mark."

Lestrange did as he was told, as did a number of death eaters in the room. Rolling up their sleeves, they revealed the clear skin with a mere black blemish covering the space where the dark mark once was.

Rudolphus sank to his knees, staring at his arm. Malfoy hastily let go of the broken man and strutted over to Harry.

Harry tensed, expecting to be strangled any minute, instead Malfoy merely sat down next to him.

"Thank you Potter." The man said before falling back into silence.


	5. Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling's characters

Thank you for reviews J

---

Harry looked down at the number of crumpled letters in his hand. His cell was filled with the letters he had collected over the last few months. Today was letter day- something that only appeared once a year. Harsh lights filled the cells as prisoners leafed through their own mail. Harry had by far gathered the most.

A pile of howlers and useless notices was in the corner of Harry's cell, whilst he continued to look through the rest. From his friends and family Harry had received few. There were birthday cards from the Weasley's, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and a few from Hogwart's professors. The four had also written letters to update Harry on the outside world, however they held meagre amounts of information, most likely having been checked by the guard before entering the prison.

From Harry's previous best friends, Harry only had one letter. It denounced their friendship with him and labelled Harry as a murderer. All was said in a depressing three lines; they had not even wasted a minute on him.

There was one letter from Dumbledore. A long page of drabble, telling Harry he was sorry but it had to be done. If Harry still had a wand he would have burned the letter to ashes.

What surprised Harry the most, was the number of sympathy votes he received from the public. In fact, it seemed the public who sided with him largely outnumbered those against. A smug grin placed itself on Harry's face as he imagined the difficulty the ministry must have had in controlling the public when he was first put in prison.

Harry was allowed a whole day with the lights left on as the prisoners of Azkaban enjoyed the crisp paper with words that reached their hearts in the cold empty place. Other prisoners watched through their bars at Harry's letters, wishing they had their own, whilst other looked around their cells for the first time in a year, using their eyes to survey the dank living quarters.

Malfoy sat opposite Harry, reading letters from his wife and son over and over. The man read with a small smile that showed through into his eyes, often chuckling slightly at whatever it was they said. He carefully placed the letters in his pocket before moving to the edge of his cell and hence closer to Harry.

"Your fans?" Malfoy asked politely with a warm smile, nodding to the pile of letters next to Harry.

Harry looked up sharply in surprise.

"And my enemies." He replied before turning back to a letter from Remus.

"Hm." Malfoy grunted.

The sound of shuffling and turning pages filled the corridor. Malfoy sat, watching Harry with unmoving grey eyes. Harry shifted uncomfortably, aware of the mans gaze. Tired of the continued staring, Harry looked up and glared at the man. This failed to do anything as the man merely gave a broader smile with an amused expression.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Conversation." Was the answer.

Harry stared back in surprise. It had been a long time since Harry had spoken to Malfoy; not since the free time they had in the hall. Harry shrugged in nonchalance. Placing his letters down Harry turned to fully face Malfoy.

"Alright then."

-----

The lights along the cells flickered on with a haunting buzzing that went with the shudders of the inmates. Prisoners groaned in frustration as their eyes burned. A series of loud thumps could be heard echoing through the prison. They grew louder as the footsteps came closer towards the end of the corridor.

Harry looked across at Lucius with wide eyes, both wondering what was going on. Although the difference between day and night was impossible to tell, therefore leaving the prisoners unknowing to the date, it still felt far too early for a free time since the last month and it most certainly had not been a year since Harry had received his letters.

The thuds stopped and Harry looked up into the face of Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

"Harry Potter, I hereby declare you free of Azkaban prison. You are to be released at eight-thirty am on the tenth of August 1997." One of the other men in the crowd, hastily scribbled down what the minister had just said.

"The keys." The minister ordered and a magical set of locks was clicked open leaving a simple key hole on the edge of the door to Harry's cell. With one final clunk the door swung open with ease.

The minister raised his head, looking down his nose at Harry, whom was still sitting on the floor, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. "Harry James Potter, I hereby name you a free man."

Harry stared dumbly up at the group of people. "Is this a joke?" Harry's answer was silence. The men sneered down at him, waiting for him to get up. It was Lucius, who had been watching the events along with the other death eaters, who finally answered him.

"I don't think so Harry. I suggest you take your freedom whilst you can."

One of the men whirled around pointing his wand at Lucius and threw him back against the cell wall. "Shut up Malfoy. You have no right to speak in here"

Harry continued to gaze at all those in the vicinity. Taking a decision to follow Lucius' advice, Harry hesitantly stood up on shaky legs. His shackles fell to the floor, unlocked, no longer dragging down on his limbs. A step forward and Harry was out of the cell. He stopped, not sure what to do with himself. Harry looked expectantly up at the minister.

"Mr Potter, if you will follow me we can complete the necessary paper work." The minister turned and started to stalk down the corridor, assuming Harry was following. Another step forward and Harry lost his balance. The boy came tumbling forwards, his hands out in front in an attempt to cause less damage. Arms came and wrapped them selves around Harry's torso, pulling him back up. Harry looked around dazedly. He was too hungry to move, too tired and too weak.

"We should take him to St Mungo's sir." One of the men holding Harry spoke up.

The minister pursed his lips. "No, we'll take him to a private hospital. Conjure up a stretcher for him."

The group continued down the hall, Harry now strapped to a stretcher. Harry could not help but feel that his moment of freedom was short-lived as the binds kept him from falling off the edge. He raised his head to get a last look at Lucius. He watched as the man mouthed the words "good luck" to him before the group turned the corner, out of Azkaban prison.


	6. Chapter 6

J.K. Rowling's characters.

Thank you for reviews. They made me smile.

Please make me smile more. :)

----

The great hall of Hogwart's school of witch craft and wizadry was filled with the heavy chattering of it's students. Today was the start of term for the new school year and all were discussing the latest gossip along with their summer holidays. The headmaster stood and started the sorting ceremony. Eventually they moved onto the feast and the students tucked into their meals, all acting like ravenous wolves.

No one noticed the disarray of the staff table for the new student who was expected to have arrived, a very important student. Dumbledore's eyes were constantly flicking towards the doors; McGonagall's lips were set in the thin white line as she stared down at her plate; Snape's face was set in stone as always, but anyone who cared to take enough notice of the treatment of his food, could see the man's frustration as he hacked into the ham; Hagrid showed a far more obvious awkwardness, the man was constantly shuffling in his seat and his eyes rarely came off the doors.

The moment the massive oak doors opened, all staff heads snapped up. A breathless Filch jogged into the room, before stopping in front of the head table. The man bent over catching his breath, whilst attempting to wheeze out some sort of sentence.

"He's…'gasp'…here."

Murmuring filled the hall as the students questioned what the phrase meant. No one noticed as a dark cloaked figure stood before the open doors. The headmaster stood up and the students attention quickly converted to Dumbledore.

"I think it is time to inform you all that a student who left the school early not two years ago, will now be returning to finish his seventh year. I would like you all to welcome back Mr Harry Potter who was freed from Azkaban this August."

Screams, gasps and shouts erupted from the hall, however the noise quickly died out as the cloaked figure came forwards and stopped in the centre of the room. Dumbledore came down from the staff table and met the man standing in front of him.

The man removed his cloak, revealing his sickly pale complexion. His bones jutted out on his face, showing the man to have been starving recently. Long black, unruly hair fell down to the man's waist, whilst matching thick-framed rectangular glasses, which replaced the old circular one, enhancing the colour of the cold dead, green eyes. A large, jagged red scar ran down the side of his jaw, down his neck and disappearing under his clothes, which did nothing to lessen his foreboding appearance

"I'm sorry I'm late professor, I was caught up in getting a new wand." A harsh whisper escaped the mans chapped lips, yet the tone was enough to hold the attention of anyone it wanted and shivered down the listener's spine. The tone of voice was full of sarcasm, intended or not and his eyes were narrowed in hatred as he glared at Dumbledore.

"Of course, of course. It's a pleasure to have you back Mr Potter." Dumbledore grasped Harry's bony hand and delicately shook it. "Now if you'll please join your house table we can continue with the feast."

"Yes sir." Harry said, wrenching his hand out of Dumbledore's grasp, before slowly walking up to Gryffindor table. He sat down at the edge, his eyes downcast at the empty plate, weary of the glares he was receiving from all ends of the table. A hand grasped Harry's shoulder and he looked to his left.

The smiling face of Neville Longbottom made Harry's heart swell slightly. The teenager had changed a lot in the last year. No longer was there a small stuttering boy with a lanky figure, instead was a handsome, confidant man who stood up for what he believed. Harry gazed at Neville, a small hint of surprise on his face. The other teenager leaned over so he could whisper in Harry's ear.

"It really is, you know. Good to have you back that is." Neville leaned back, his eyes sparkling slightly before he turned back to the food on his plate.

Everyone in the room glared at the pair, their eyes never leaving the scene. The clanks of Neville's knife and fork echoed through the hall, filling the awkward silence. The clanks were soon joined by those at the staff table who had resumed to eating their meal. Eventually people started turning back, their eyes often darting over to the ex-convict.

* * *

Harry stood in his dorm room, next to his old bed. He shrugged off his heavy cloak, revealing his too-thin frame. The door burst open and a red-faced Ronald Weasley stormed in.

Ron painfully grabbed Harry's wrist and threw the boy against the wall. Harry winced in pain at the impact and tight grip from the unexpected attack. He felt Ron's wand press against his throat and snapped his eyes open.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here murderer?" Weasley spat at Harry.

"I'm a free man now Ron. I have every right to be here."

"How the hell did you get out?"

Harry shrugged. "The minister was unable to get enough support for the upcoming vote, he decided he would win back the population by setting me free. It'll be in the prophet tomorrow- my freedom that is, not the minister's plans."

Without warning Ron pulled his fist back and punched Harry in the jaw. With his head already so close to the wall, Harry crashed straight back into it, a crack hitting the back of his head. Ron pulled his fist back again.

Suddenly the door crashed open again. A fuming Neville Longobottom rushed inside, throwing Ron back with a wave of his wand.

"Don't you fucking dare touch Harry, Weasley, or I'll report you straight to McGonagall." Neville roared.

Dean and Seamus now stood in the door way with wide eyes, looking across between the three in the room.

"He's a murderer Longbottom, if you go standing up for him, you're as bad as he is."

"Not everyone follows your narrow-minded opinions. I suggest you keep them to yourself." Neville snapped back, his wand never leaving Ron.

Weasley sat, dumbstruck at Neville's sudden change in character. Eventually he stood back up and turned to his bed, getting prepared for bed. Neville turned back to the crumpled for of Harry, lifting the boy up on the floor.

"You alright Harry. Want to go see Madam Pomfrey?"

"N-No, it's fine. Just a bruise… Hey Neville, where did you learn spell work light that?"

Neville's demeanor suddenly completely changed and a bright red blush covered his face.

"O-oh, well, I -I -I continued practice, you know after Dumbledore's army. I m-mean you're teaching was better, b-b-but I went over all of our previous spells and mastered a few of them. J-just the u-useful ones, you know."

"That's great Neville."

"No problem, just glad I could put it to use."

An awkward silence filled the room again. Everyone decided it was time for bed and quickly set to work, sorting themselves out. One by one the bed lights were switched off.

A small voice spoke up. "Neville?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"…Thank you."

* * *

P.S. Yes i know these are short chapters but it's just the way i write. They get longer, i promise.


	7. Chapter 7

**J.K. Rowling's characters**

**Just to clear up that Harry was released from Azkaban in August, the summer holiday of what would have been his sixth year. He caught up on his sixth year work before Hogwarts started, therefore he is attending Seventh year with the rest of his peers I.e. Ron, Neville, Hermione, e.c.t. (Does that make sense?)**

**Thank you for reviews. :)**

It was the second day and Harry entered the great hall again, only to find the glaring stares of his peers greeting him. He shivered at the stares, more aware of those holding hatred rather then pity. With his head held high, Harry swiftly moved and sat at the end of his table; the Gryffindor table. Not two seconds after taking his place, a yell from the other side interrupted the meal.

"You can't sit here, murderer. Traitors don't belong in Gryffindor."

A murmuring of agreement to Hermione's statement rushed up and down the table.

"Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for rude behaviour, please sit back down." Professor McGonagall snapped at the girl whilst rushing over to Harry's side. Hermione practically dropped back down in her seat, her face pale at the thought of losing points. The professor bent low, so her head was next to Harry's.

"Mr Potter, are you alright dear?"

"Yes professor, I'm fine" Harry answered, not lifting his head.

McGonagall frowned before giving a slight gasp and grasping the side of Harry's head so she could inspect it.

"What happened to your face? You've got a large bruise."

Harry pulled his head out of the firm grasp in haste. "I just fell over professor."

"You don't want to go to the infirmary?"

"It's nothing professor."

The woman pursed her lips before snapping back up and walking back to her seat at the head table. Harry stayed where he was, glaring at an empty plate.

A movement to Harry's left made him turn to Neville.

"Morning Neville."

"Morning Harry. You weren't in bed this morning?"

"No I got up early, couldn't get any sleep."

Neville gave a frown, matching the one that professor McGonagall had used two minutes ago. The boy turned back to his food shovelling down his meal. Harry turned back to the space in front of him, not lifting his eyes. Neville kept a weary eye on Harry, watching the boy, Neville noticed that Harry did not eat a single thing, exactly like at the feast. Towards the end of the meal, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a small vial of a purple potion and he downed the potion with a grimace before standing up to go to his next lesson. Neville followed, trotting behind Harry. The curios boy didn't ask any of the stream of questions that were running through his mind, he knew Harry wasn't ready to answer them.

* * *

It was Tuesday and the morning owls had just arrived. The whole of Monday had been spent moving between lessons in silence with Neville. The student population was completely split as to how they had taken Harry's return. Many had roared insults or attempted to jinx the boy and friend whilst in the halls; others had taken to giving him a pat on the back, a shake of the hand or a few complimentary words. But Harry did not really care for any of it. Harry kept his head down low and his mind on his studies. Neville and himself had passed few words but spent most of their time in a comfortable silence, glad of each others company. Luna Lovegood had joined them for lunch and dinner, allowing the two boys to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

Two tawny owls swooped down to the Gryffindor table; one landing in front of Neville, the second landing in front of Harry. Settling down, Neville reached for the letter from his grandmother. Whilst reading, Harry heard a growl escape the other boys throat.

"What is it?" Harry asked, surprised by Neville's surprising show of anger.

"A letter from my grandmother, she says not to have anything to do with you."

"Neville, if your family says so, you should probably follow her. You'll probably end in an argument."

"No! Harry, you're my friend I'm not going to leave you just because someone says I should."

Harry's eyes widened. A smile pinched at Harry's lips; the first smile in a long time.

"You really are a true friend Neville. I'm honoured."

"No problem mate." Neville said, placing a pat on Harry's back.

Harry turned to his the newspaper he had received. He looked at the Daily Prophet and with a single glance he already knew the main topic.

"Harry Potter freed from Azkaban." Was the headline, a picture of Harry's mug shots just below it. Skimming through the first page, Harry could already see it was all in the Minister's favour, their was barely any mention of Harry's time spent in Azkaban but instead was Fudge's heroic act in freeing the saviour of the wizarding world.

Not bothering to read it, Harry got up and left to his first lesson: Potions.

* * *

Wednesday. The mail came again but this time a whole group of owls landed in front of Harry. The first letter to catch his attention was a thin note coming from a very plain owl. Looking on the back, Harry saw the ministry seal printed on the wax.

_Dear Mr Potter._

_We are to inform you that your mail is currently being tracked. All those that are deemed dangerous or come from unknown public with no relations to you have been locked in your locker. If you wish to receive the mail please go to the ministry of magic to claim the material, if you are unable to do so before the twenty-second of September please write to us or else the mail will be burned._

_Sincerely_

_Mr T. Margate_

_Head of Owl mail and personal affairs._

A feeling of surprise washed over Harry at the consideration the Ministry was showing for him. He tossed the note aside, not interested in receiving the useless mail kept in his locker.

The next letter, Harry recognized the hand writing immediately. He quickly tore open the letter from Remus, scanning its content before re-reading it in detail.

_Dear Harry_

_I am glad you are finally free. I must apologize for not being of any use to you during your time. I am currently on mission for the Order of the Phoenix so am unable to speak to you now. I will be visiting you in Hogwart's in two weeks time; Professor Dumbledore has already been informed of this._

_I wish you had informed me of your release earlier but I understand that you wanted to use your holidays to settle down in your newly found freedom._

_I will keep this letter short as I feel that a letter if far too impersonal to speak on such matters of how you are feeling._

_Yours_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry tucked the letter into his bag, making sure to keep it neatly folded.

Looking at his next array of letters, Harry noticed all seemed to be from different members of the Weasley family. Fred and George had sent one along with one of their prank toys, Charlie and Bill had both sent letters from their workplace and Molly and Arthur had sent him one along with a few home baked goods.

Harry passed the food over to Neville.

"Here, Neville do you mind taking them, I know they're really good- Mrs Weasley's home baked."

"Harry, they were sent to you, shouldn't you be eating the?"

Harry grimaced and shook his head.

"I can't eat solid foods yet. I've been stuck on nourishment potions."

"I feel bad, but okay then. Harry you should try to build up on what you eat. Start with something easy."

Harry bit his lip, looking at the plates of food along the table. He couldn't deny that he longed to eat the delectable meals, filled with flavour, especially after a year spent in starvation along with small amounts of soup and bread. However, Harry knew from the last time he tried to eat, that this would only end in him feeling worse.

"Maybe next week Neville."

* * *

Standing to leave, Harry made his way to the exit of the Great Hall. He didn't understand the point of even coming down for meals when he only stared at an empty plate; a waste of time really.

"Mr Potter, if you could wait a moment."

The voice pierced through Harry's head and he held his breath as a wave of fury washed over him. He stopped, not daring to turn around as he counted down from ten. His back was rigid and fists were clenched. Anyone who saw Harry's eyes wouldn't waste a second in trying to get as far away as possible.

A wrinkly, cold hand placed itself on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, my boy, I was wondering if I could speak to you."

Harry reached zero and whirled around on the balls of his feet. He stared up at the headmaster, his face impassive. Placing his weight on one foot in a casual stance, Harry placed his hands in his pockets, reaching for his wand.

"Sorry, sir, I really have to get back and finish my homework."

"Come now, it'll only take a minute in my office."

Harry bit his tongue, as he tried to with hold the insults he wanted to scream at the man who betrayed him.

"Really, sir, I'm sorry but I'm tired and have no wish to discuss whatever it is you want to waste my time one."

There, that felt better.

Dumbledore stood still, trying to comprehend the insult. It was only light and had caught him unawares, coming from the mouth one of his own pupils he had know for years. Before he knew what had happened, Harry was gone, his hand grasping thin air and the eyes of the student population staring at him in his shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank for reviews. :)**

**-------**

Yet another week had passed and it was now common knowledge that a new golden trio had replaced the old one. Luna, Neville and Harry had been sticking together like glue. Apparently Luna Lovegood had slapped Hermione Granger on the face in the middle of the corridor when she heard the Gryffindor insulting Harry, this led to Luna then dragging the object of the fight (who was only on the other side of the corridor) into a large hug and then down to the Raveclaw common room. As to how Luna had convinced the Ravenclaw portrait to let two Gryffindor in (the other being Neville) remains unknown. The odd group had been seen eating meals (well, just Luna and Neville) together at the Ravenclaw table and they spent their breaks by the lake. The only time you saw one without the other two was during lessons.

It was now lunch break, just before potions and a number of different pastas were being passed up and down the Ravenclaw table.

"Harry, Isn't spaghetti Bolognaise your favourite?" Luna asked, her eyes glazed over, staring at a bowl of pesto.

Harry looked up, bemused. "Yeah."

"Why don't you try eating it." She casually said.

Neville's head snapped up and he jumped in. "That would actually be a good choice to start off on Harry, their pretty plain, not hard to digest. You should really start trying to eat."

Harry frowned and looked down at the bowl of spaghetti. After several moments, he hesitantly served himself a small mouthful. Placing the roll of spaghetti onto his plate, the serving looked minute in proportion to plate it sat on.

Luna and Neville watched with narrowed eyes as Harry slowly ate a single strand. The three held their breath as he swallowed it. Slowly, Harry moved his fork back to the plate for another mouthful.

He allowed the measly strand of food to roll on his tongue. His taste buds were having a parade at the new awakening and were begging for more. Within five minutes the whole plate was gone and Harry was serving himself another small portion with a small grin on his face.

Neville watched. "Slow down, Harry."

Harry did. He paused and took an even smaller portion, if possible, eating it as the food was supposed to last his a week. It was five minutes later that Harry's complexion, which had slowly started to return, dropped to a deathly pale. Harry dropped his fork with a clang, a hand shot to his mouth covering it.

"Harry?" Luna asked, her eyes glistening with worry.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Harry uttered before sprinting out of the hall. Neville quickly took off after his friend, hoping to take care of him. Luna sighed, picking up the boys' bags and took off in the direction of the boys bathroom on the ground floor. Those at the Ravenclaw table, watched with questioning eyes.

* * *

The door to the potions room creaked open and Harry and Neville quietly tiptoed inside.

"Potter, Longbottom, twenty points from Gryffindor each. You are twenty minutes late, care to explain yourselves?"

Both boys stopped dead in their escapade to their seats. They stood dead in the middle of the classroom, glaring at Professor Snape.

"Sorry sir, I've been busy throwing my guts out over the toilet for the past half-an-hour." Harry sneered.

Snape rose his eyebrows in surprise. He shuffled slightly- that was a perfectly reasonable explanation although said with a somewhat arrogant tone.

Snape, although he dare never say it out loud, had been on Harry's side from the beginning. The moment Dumbledore spoke that sentence was the moment that he lost all of Snape's loyalty and the cold potions master had felt a twinge of warmth in his heart aimed at the boy being dragged out of the court room.

It had been a year after the dark lord's defeat and Snape was just getting a taste of freedom. The dark mark no longer marred his skin and he had quit his place in the order, choosing to live a life without war. Without the weight of the world on his shoulders, Snape had become healthier. He had lost his sickly pale complexion and replaced it with a firm light skin colour, unblemished. His hair was no longer greasy from his hands tugging through it in frustration and his body more filled out, showing a more muscled body that hid beneath his robes.

"And you Longbottom?"

"I was making sure he drank his nourishment potions, sir." Neville said, his eyes on the ground, not daring to look into the feared professors face.

"Well, take your seats." Snape curtly said, before turning his back on the group.

-------

The end of the potions lesson and students were filing out the class. A foot caught on of Harry's legs and he stumbled on to the harsh cold floor, the contents of his bag spilling out and his hands grazed along the rough stone. Harry quickly turned to look up to Ronald Weasley who was sneering down at him.

"Watch where you're going Potter." The boy pushed through the crowd, purposely stomping on Harry's work.

"Detention Weasley." Snape said, not glancing up from his desk.

Weasley paused his eyes reflecting fury, before storming out the classroom.

Harry hastily moved to gather his books with Neville at his side. The two stood to leave before Snape interrupted them.

"Mr Potter, stay behind please." The two boys shared a look, before Harry moved up to the front desk. Neville patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'll wait for you."

Harry nodded.

The door closed behind Neville and clicked shut.

Snape rose from behind his desk and glided past Harry. Raising his wand, the man set up a privacy and locking spell around the room. Harry watched the man, pure curiosity and surprise on his face.

Snape turned back to Harry, his eyes sliding up and down the boys slim frame. Harry shifted his weight, unnerved by Snape's gaze.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for quite some time."

"About what sir?"

The question was ignored and Snape indicated Harry to sit opposite him.

"First, I would like to offer an apology."

Harry's eyebrows rose and he opened his mouth to question. Snape held up his hand to stop Harry before carrying on.

"I must admit that I let my past with your father effect my judgement of you, I have treated you unfairly for these past few years and hope we can starts a new, even if you are a Gryffindor."

Harry stared at the professor. The majority of the apology, Snape had averted his gaze and his hands were clenched, it looked like he was in pain from speaking those words. Snape rose an eyebrow at Harry and he realised he was supposed to speak now.

"Well…I, er…I suppose I kinda labelled you as a death eater and haven't trusted you at all. And you've saved my life a few times, so that makes us even."

"Yes, you've made my job very difficult, running head first into danger-"

"Comes with the title." Harry smirked

Severus paused to look at the boy in front of him, before carrying on. "But…I wasn't able to save you from Azkaban."

There was a tense silence as they finally reached the topic Harry hadn't spoken about, not even to Luna and Neville.

"Sir, it was not your job to save me, yet you did anyway. It was not your job to become a spy, but you did anyway. It is not your job to feel guilty over my imprisonment; you most certainly had nothing to do over it and if anyone was going to save me from Azkaban it should have been Dumbledore. But here I am anyway, saved by the minister.

And if it says anywhere in the job description to be personal body guard to Harry Potter, I suggest you find a new job. I hear Durmstrang has an open space for potions master."

A small smile graced Severus' face.

"I'll think about it."

Harry nodded before quickly standing and walking towards the door. He paused before turning back and looking at the professor.

"Thank you…for the apology sir."

Severus nodded and the teenager quickly dashed out of the room.

Severus leaned back, staring at the empty space. His eyes were soft and his lips curved in a slight smile as his thoughts ran over the boy-who-lived.


	9. Chapter 9

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews!**

**---**

Harry Potter sat with his head against the desk watching his hand scribble down notes from Professor McGonagall's lesson. The dreary tone of the professor, made his head feel heavy and his eyes droop.

Generally he found transfiguration interesting, especially when it came to practical's, but the current information he was learning he already knew. Lucius' had given him extra lessons in Azkaban, telling Harry that education was not something to be forgotten no matter what situation you were in.

Today's lesson was on the understanding the transfiguration of metals. Certain metals of the Wizarding world could not be transformed into other objects or materials, instead only changed in shape. Lucius had spent hours testing Harry on the many different materials along what they could be changed into.

Dipping his quill back into the ink pot, he started drawing lines of bass clefs and treble clef. Carefully, so as not to be noticed, Harry drew out his previous composition and started going over the dynamics of the piece. Forte's and crescendo's started springing up underneath the notes already drawn. A sharp rap next to his desk made Harry jump, unnecessarily extending the length to one of the ledger lines.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" McGonagall's sharp voice questioned Harry and he looked up guiltily at his teacher. The class of Slytherins and Gryffindors sniggered at Harry.

"Um…I was, er." Harry racked his brain for an excuse whilst hurriedly trying to hide the music sheet.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the piece of parchment under Harry's hand before reaching forwards and grabbing it.

"Mr Potter, pray tell what is this?" You waved the parchment in Harry's face, giving him a stern look

"Um, It's a composition."

McGonagall blinked in surprise before looking down at Harry.

"For what instrument?"

"Piano."

The professor's eyebrows rose. "You play?"

"um, well…Not really."

"Well, perhaps you seem to find writing music more important then paying attention in class. I suggest you show us what you've wasted the time on."

With a tap of McGonagall's wand, Harry's desk was quickly reshaped into a grand piano.

"Uh, professor, I can't-"

"Unless you want to lose your house points for not paying attention, I suggest you perform to the class."

Gryffindors turned to glare at Harry, threatening him, should he turn down the offer.

Harry swallowed, before seating himself in front of the piano. Carefully he rose his right hand and placed it on the keys. A small melody echoed through the classroom. It was simple, but held a ominous aura to it, portraying the feelings of he composer.

After eight bars, another hand rose and joined the right in repetition of the first eight bars. Slowly, the piece gathered more texture and built up into and overpowering melody. Parts intertwined and called to each other, awaiting a response from the other hand. The moods of those in the room were played with as Harry changed the feeling of a sad and mournful melody in minor, to that of something jumpy with staccatos bouncing through the ears of the audience and making them grin at the playfulness.

The tempo abruptly decreased and the volume died down. Harry slowly repeated the first eight bars of the piece before ending on the final chord which clenched the hearts of the audience.

The sound eventually died down, before McGonagall rose here hands and clapped. Soon the classroom was filled with the noise of cheers as the audience appreciated the music. The only person who refused to applaud was Draco Malfoy, sitting at the back with his fists clenched and face contorted in rage.

* * *

The students drifted out of McGonagall's classroom towards lunch. Harry packed up his music and swiftly started to leave.

"Mr Potter, that was a wonderful piece you performed for us. I didn't realise you played the piano."

"I don't. A friend taught it to me and asked me to finish the last eight bars for him."

McGonagall frowned. That was an unusual request. She shrugged and allowed the boy to leave the classroom.

The moment Harry stepped through the door, a hand grabbed his wrist and pressed him up against the wall.

"You bastard. Where the hell did you hear that piece?"

_Oh bugger_. Harry thought. _I knew there was a reason I didn't play that._

Harry looked up at the hard silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. The equally hard stone wall dug into his back, whilst Malfoy's clench on his robes stopped him from moving an inch.

"Your father taught it to me."

Without warning a fist hit Harry in the face.

"That music has been handed down every generation to a different Malfoy. Each Malfoy writes their own eight bars to add to it. What the fuck gives you the right to play that piece!"

"I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Malfoy merely glared at the fallen teen, daring him to fight back. Harry merely stood in front of Malfoy and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry said before turning and walking down the corridor, a bruise already forming on his cheek.

Malfoy stared after the-boy-who-lived. Confusion was etched on his face; never had he seen Potter give in so quickly or apologized to him. And how on earth did Potter get that music?

The only was Malfoy knew he could ever receive an answer was if he went to his Godfather, Severus.

----

"…You mean you beat an already broken boy?"

Draco looked back in surprise at the action Severus had decided to pick up on. The man looked furious. His eyes were glaring straight at Draco and made the boy swallow slightly.

"It was just a punch. I was angry and lost control of my emotions, anyway, he's not broken."

Severus leaned back and sighed. He was disappointed at his godson's ignorance. His will to never look past a façade, choosing to ignore the possibility of others owning a mask whilst he was too caught up in his own.

"Potter has just come out of Azkaban. You've seen your father on your visits, you know how people can lose their minds in there. Yet here Potter is, striving to complete his education whilst everyone has abandoned him. You cannot think that Potter is still the same boy you've hated all these years."

Draco merely frowned in thought. He had not taken much notice of Potter, deciding it was no longer his business, however he could end up pitying the boy.

"I understand. I'll steer clear of him. But that doesn't explain how he came across that music."

Severus pinched his lips in thought. There was a possibility that Lucius had actually taught the boy, but he did not think Draco would appreciate that information; he could imagine Draco quickly getting jealous over it.

"I'm not entirely sure. I suggest we simply forget it. I doubt Potter will play the music again after your warning."

Draco nodded and stood to leave.

"Thank you Sev."

-----

**P.S. Yes i know the piano scene was similar to the one from A Sonata for two but…I just wanted to put in a Harry and Draco playing piano thing again and my imagination is very limited. Mind you, I wrote this before A Sonata for two, so I kinda nicked that scene from this story…if that makes any sense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Hi. Sorry this has taken me so long to update. I'll try to not let it happen again (no promises though). Thank you for reviews as always. I know this chpater is kind of slow but trust me, it does pick up in later chapters (hell i'm actually pretty excited about them).**

* * *

Remus Lupin sat across from his best friend's son, staring at the gaunt and haunted look that made his heart clench in guilt. Harry and Remus were in an enclosed corner of the Three Broomsticks, awaiting the arrival of more friends for a much needed reunion. The waiter arrived with the pair of butterbeers and Harry wasted no time drinking heavy gulps from the glass.

"How's school?" Remus asked.

"Better then I expected. I've got Neville and Luna there to help, although Ron and Hermione have abandoned me." Remus spluttered in anger at that but Harry carried on as if it was nothing his friends of five years had left him. "The teachers are helping me catch up. Malfoy's stopped taunting me. Surprisingly Snape even gave me an apology and offered me extra potion lessons a few days after."

Remus blinked a couple of times in surprise, not sure if he heard correctly. Who knew the greasy git of a potions professor could be so…thoughtful, especially to Harry.

"Are you going to take up on the offer?"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and his hand nudged his glasses up his nose from habit.

"I'm not sure. I don't really trust him that much. What do you think?"

"I'd imagined it would do you some good to have a potions master personally teaching you. I here Snape isn't a very good teacher but he may be better in one on one sessions."

Harry nodded, clucking his tongue in thought.

"Remus?"

"Hm?" The man answered.

"Why were you on a mission for the Order after the war? You mentioned it in your letter."

The glass in Remus' hands shattered suddenly, causing Harry to jump back in fright. Remus quickly blushed, clearing the spilt liquid that the glass had held and repaired it.

"It's…I'm not sure. Harry, the mission wasn't…I don't think it was real. I think- **think **mind you- that Dumbledore was simply trying to keep me out of the way. When you were taken to Azkaban I spent all of the meetings pushing forward a request to get you out. I was actually starting to gain a large amount of support and had the majority of the Order on my side. That was when I was sent on the mission.

It was another one with the werewolves, seeking what was left of Fenrir Greyback's pack after he was killed. It was useless. All that was left was women, children and elderly. All were licensed and had been accounted for by the ministry. Dumbledore's request was very vague: find more members or something. I had no idea what for since the war was over but…Sorry, you don't need to know this."

Harry reached across and grabbed Remus hand. "No, it's important. Dumbledore was obviously up to something…And thanks, for trying to get met out."

Remus and Harry smiled at each other across the table, squeezing their hands in support for the other. However the arms snapped back in surprise as the door of the pub loudly clapped open. Several heads of orange bustled through moving together as they scoured the people for certain some ones. The Weasley's quickly caught site of Harry and Remus and hurried over to greet them.

Fred and George dropped down, either side of Harry whilst Charlie and Bill shuffled into the space next to Remus.

"Harry!" The twins cried in unison, slinging their arms over their little brother.

"We've missed-"

"-you mate."

Bill reached forward to ruffle Harry's hair and the boy gave a disgruntled yelp.

"Long time no see little brother." Charlie smiled at Harry who beamed back.

"Dad says sorry he couldn't make it; there was some work stuff at the ministry, but Mum will be here soon enough. She thought she should do some shopping whilst we're here."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see some friends again."

Fred looked over Harry's shoulder, searching the room with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, where's our two younger siblings and Hermione. I thought they'd be here for the party."

Harry immediately dropped his gaze from the family and focused on the hands in front of him. He as blinking rapidly, trying to hold down a blush as he couldn't think to say to the question. Remus saw Harry's discomfort and rose to the occasion, even though he quite honestly knew nothing of the situation.

"They weren't invited and if they were I seriously doubt they would bother to _grace_ us with their presence."

The Weasley's turned in surprise at the unexpected tone of anger from the werewolf. Charlie and Bill quickly caught on to what the problem was.

"What did they do?" Bill's voice held a slight tint of malice as he thought about what his almost younger brother's so-called friends may have done to him.

Harry simply glared at his hands and chewed on his lip, refusing to answer the question. George looked at Harry, worried for him. The twins both rested their hands on his shoulder and squeezed them for support.

"Harry?" They said in unison.

"They…They've named me traitor…murderer. I'm no longer welcome in Gryffindor house."

"Those little sons of-" Bill quickly stopped Charlie before he accidentally insulted their mother.

"And they're not speaking to you?"

Harry simply shook his head.

"Bullying I believe, is the word." Remus interrupted, staring into Bill's eyes.

"I'll speak to them and I'll tell mum. I can't imagine why they're doing this."

"Yeah…well."

The group fell into an awkward silence.

"Time to move on."

"Harry, we're running out of test subjects-"

"And seeing as you own half of the store-"

"We thought-"

"-you might like to-"

"-help out a bit."

The twins smashed through the silence and started their normal antics to cheer everyone up. The group quickly relaxed, forgetting their problems and ordered more food and drinks.

Soon enough, Mrs Weasley arrived carrying bags of shopping. As usual a suffocating hug was given and a one-sided conversation on Harry's health started. Before they could settle down, Bill quickly took his mum to the side before she could question the missing children. She came back red-faced and furious and re-started Harry's mothering.

They didn't leave until late and Harry returned to Hogwarts with bags of Molly's cooking, the twins products and some clothes Remus had got him. Harry fell to his bed exhausted. The door creaked open but Harry paid no mind. Well, that was until he felt a wand prodding at his throat. Snapping his eyes open, Harry stared into Ron's face.

"Where do you get off talking to my family? How dare you turn them against me? What did you say to them? I bet you just moped about how horrible it was in Azkaban or pretended you're not a murderer, that it wasn't your fault. Don't you go near my family again!."

Ron quickly flicked his wand and set one of the bags on fire. Before the other one burst into flames, Harry lunged and knocked Ron over. Wandlessly accioing his own wand, Harry bound Ron where he was and put out the bag. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, head in hands.

"Why am I a murderer Ron? Yeah, I killed the darkest wizard of all time, but that was because it was what I was supposed to do! I didn't have a FUCKING CHOICE! It was KILL OR BE KILLED! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!"

Harry screamed out in frustration and punched the wall, wishing it was Ron's head. He took a deep breath and drew in his anger.

"Just…Just leave me alone Ron. That's all I'm asking. Pretend I don't exist."

Harry flicked his wand and released Ron from his binds. He kept the wand carefully trained on the other boy's chest as he stood up and went to the door of the exit. Ron stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"Better watch your back Potter."

Ron slammed the door shut and left Harry alone to his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Sorry this has taken me so long to update. Thank you for reviews.**

---

Draco and Severus sat opposite each other, Draco slowly listing the ingredients used in a potion. He finished with a deep breath before meeting the eyes of Severus for an approval.

"Well done Draco. Perfect. You are getting better. If you carry on like this you will quickly become one of England's best potions masters"

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. He then frowned.

"Sev, have you seen my father recently? They've stopped letting me in his cell."

Severus sucked his breath in slightly, knowing the answer as to why they had stopped allowing Draco to see his father.

"I'm sorry, no I haven't." He lied quietly.

"…Sev, why did they send Potter to prison? Father mentioned it, but didn't say much. I never understood the sentencing."

Severus sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. "Did your father explain to you the reason the unforgivables were named so."

"Simply they were very dark and that's the reason."

"Yes, well that is why they're classed so high, but not for the naming. They are called so simply because the law follows that they are unforgivable. No matter what the situation, it has been decided anyone using those curses are to be sent straight to Azkaban; many don't even receive a trial.

There is a spell placed in the law records, which can not- should not- be broken, making sure every judge follows the law when it comes to sentencing the right punishment. I'm not sure how the minister broke the spell to help Potter but he must have had some help to find the loop hole. It is rather complicated and I am not one to speak to when it comes to politics and magical bindings."

Draco nodded in understanding.

-------

Saturday morning and the hall was scarce of pupils, many choosing to lie in bed for the weekend. Harry, Neville and Luna sat together at the Ravenclaw table as per usual. Now free to eat without problem, Harry relished in the taste of an English breakfast. His plate was filled with eggs, bacon, toast and more as his tongue swirled over the different flavours.

Those who were up had sleepy eyes leering at Harry. Although, still unhealthily skinny, Harry was no longer skin and bones. The dark rings from his eyes had faded and his skin now held a bit more colour. With fitting clothes from the Weasley's Harry had started to look quite handsome and there was still the promise that he could become more so. There had started to be a slow build up of admirers for Harry who had to clearly show the interest in the boy. Many girls had taken to blatantly flirting with him and it was left to Luna and Neville to shoo them away.

A single squawk announced the arrival of the morning post as the owls flew in. Harry wasted no time grabbing the daily prophet to find the news. The moment his eyes landed on the front page, his fork fell from his hand.

"Fuck."

Neville looked up at Harry's now frozen form as the boy gaped at the newspaper.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"I…er, I- I just need to think for a minute."

The boy fled from the hall, newspaper in hand. Neville looked over Luna's shoulder at her prophet. An image of Lucius Malfoy sneering at the camera filled the front page. The look would have sent shivers down Neville's body, if it weren't for the fact the man was covered in chains, wearing prison clothes and looking exceedingly unhealthy. Above the picture was the headline: Lucius Malfoy sentenced to the Dementor's kiss.

Neville frowned, now noticing Draco Malfoy's disappearance.

"What do you suppose Harry is so upset about?"

"Perhaps the Crumple-Horned Snorkack became acquainted with the silver Humdinger."

Neville blinked, trying to figure out what Luna just said. A quick look back at the paper then at Harry's empty space, he set off after his friend. Luna silently followed.

They found Harry sitting by the lake, reading through the paper. At the sight of Neville and Luna, he hurriedly folded the paper up and stuffed to the side. The other two frowned at Harry's distrust. With brash courage, Neville stomped straight up to Harry.

"Harry, are you…friends with Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry's face immediately opened up in astonishment. Without a word, Harry grabbed both Luna and Neville to some bushes out of sight and quickly cast privacy spells. He turned to them, chewing his bottom lip.

"And if I am?"

Neville and Luna broke out in a grin.

"We'll support you no matter."

Harry beamed back in return, his worries quickly evaporating at his friends loyalty.

"Do you intend to rescue the silver Humdinger from the dark depths of the wrack spurt nest."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, yes I do." His voice full of determination.

"How? You can't just waltz into Azkaban and save him. And- no offence Harry- but he's Lucius Malfoy. Before I help you out in this crazy plan of yours, how the hell did you end up becoming friends with Lucius Malfoy?"

"Oh, no. You guys are not helping me out. Not on this one. I don't even have a plan yet."

"Tough luck Harry, we're here to stay whether you like or not. So how did the Crumple-Horned Snorkack become friends with the silver Humdinger?"

Harry looked between Neville and Luna, caught between worry for his friends if he followed through and admiration for their support and courage. Taking a deep breath he decided to tell them something about Azkaban, a topic he had not mentioned once.

"Lucius…I owe Lucius a lot. He helped me when I was in Azkaban. Talked to me when I needed it. Saved me from losing my sanity. I was on the same level as the other death eaters and he stopped them from killing me if they ever got the chance. He taught me a lot of things and… he really isn't a bad guy.

When he joined Voldemort it was because of his family history, he didn't really have a choice. And when he got a family, he tried to back out, but Voldemort used his family against him. From what I've seen of Lucius Malfoy, he's all keeping up appearances. He does what he needs to for his family."

"Aw. It seems the silver Humdinger was keeping his wings hidden."

The three smiled to each other, their minds full of the task for what was to come.

-------------

Neville, Luna and Harry sat separated across the amphitheatre. The room was crowded with politicians, guards and reporters. None of them noticed the three Hogwarts students who were cloaked in glamour charms making them look like just another onlooker.

Severus Snape, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy sat on the second row. Their heads were held high, sneering down at reporters who shoved cameras in their faces. Their faces were set in stone, eyes cold as ice as they stared into the empty centre of the hall.

The back doors burst open and Harry shivered as a familiar wave of cold washed over him. Luna and Neville sent him worried looks from across the room, but Harry stayed focus on the stage.

The thin and rather pathetic frame of Lucius Malfoy walked into the room. Chains covered his body as they had Harry and dementors held him captive. The man kept his head high and even though his appearance was nothing more then a beggar's, every step reeked of powerful nobleman.

The man's eyes sought out his family and connected with his wife. They stayed like that as Lucius was anchored to the stage. Narcissa's eyes never left his, as a dementor loomed over Lucius who was now kneeling on the floor. The brush of wind crossed the silence of the enclosed hall, sweeping Narcissa's hair in front of her eyes, breaking the bond with her husband. The image of her husband gone, Narcissa quickly pulled the hair back only to find he was no longer where he was. Instead a few inches closer to the dementor then before. Not a second too soon, Lucius' soul was pulled out from his body. Narcissa never saw the lights die from his eyes, she only saw his body fall backwards and slump down next to the dementors.

-----

Harry watched as a dementor leaned over Lucius. He quickly glanced at the clock, reading he had three seconds left. Swiftly raising his wand, he glanced at Neville and Luna doing the same. He pinpointed the tip of his wand to the circle on the floor at his feet where the runes the trio had drawn long before the hall had been filled, was painted. Everybody froze.

They had exactly five minutes to save the man on stage or they were all done for. Harry wasted no time shoving his way through the still crowd and jumping down the main steps. Luna and Neville reached the stage at the same time as him.

They didn't even glance at each other as the three moved to do their duties. Neville and Luna quickly set to work, releasing Lucius of his chains. Harry pulled the shrunken trunk from his pocket and resized it. Clipping it open, he pulled out a chained and unconscious death eater under the name of Travers from the trunk. Leaping up to the stage, Harry pulled as hair from Lucius and placed into a vile of polyjuice potion. After some effort he forced it down Travers' throat before dragging the unconscious man to the stage.

Luna and Neville pulled the chains off Lucius and began placing them onto Travers. Harry pulled a frozen Lucius down from the stage and knocked him out before chaining the man up and placing him in the trunk. A quick apology was given before Harry slammed the trunk shut and shoved it back in his pocket.

Luna and Neville rearranged the Lucius look-alikes body so he was in the same position. They quickly enervated the chained man before running back to their places. They stood back in their positions, panting for breath, five seconds later and the room came back to life with a gust of wind.

Travers had no chance to even glance at his surroundings before the soul was sucked out of him.

-------------

Luna was the last to arrive. A burst of green place from the fire place before she delicately stepped out into the manor. Neville and Harry were carefully levitating Lucius Malfoy from the trunk. They placed him on the bed in the room and unchained him.

"We should wake him up. We haven't got long before people notice we're missing at dinner."

Harry nodded at Neville and enervated the man on the bed. Eyes snapped open and stared up at the ceiling. Lucius stayed like that for quite some time, not moving an inch.

"Are you sure he hasn't already lost his sanity?" Neville whispered to Harry.

"No. I'm simply wondering why the hell I'm lying on a bed in what is clearly an extravagant room and not in front of a dementor who's about to give me a kiss." The man from the bed said.

"Ah…well, you didn't really think I'd just let you go out like that did you?"

Lucius' eyes moved to glance at Harry.

"So, I'm safe?"

"Yep."

"What are your plans?"

"That you sleep. Rest here for a few months. Regain your strength. Then we create a man under the name of Artorius Droney. A powerful pureblood from Rome who has come to live in England. He will be later introduced to the Malfoy family, still mourning over the loss of Lucius Malfoy who was given the kiss today."

"My family thinks I've been given the kiss?"

"Yes."

"How do I live my life? I'm supposed to be dead."

"There are spells for that."

"You're not going to give me a more detailed plan?"

"No, we don't have time. I'll write to you from Hogwarts." Lucius nodded in answer, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. Harry frowned.

"Dobby."

Dobby quickly popped in front of Harry, head bowed.

"Dobby, I want you to take care of Mr Malfoy-"

"Malfoy?!" Dobby's eyes grew impossibly wide and he turned to look at the bed. Lucius looked down at the elf from where he was who quickly yelped and jumped behind Harry's leg, tears starting to poor down his eyes.

"Dobby, Dobby, listen to me. He's not going to hurt you alright. If he does you can just hurt him back. Please, Dobby, I know I'm asking a lot of you but please can you look after him and answer any questions he asks. He can't leave the manor and he's been very sick. Please."

Dobby looked up into Harry's eyes, which were now in front of him as Harry knelt down. With another cry, Dobby jumped into Harry, knocking him down in a tight hug.

"I will do as mister Potter says. Mister Harry Potter is a kind wizard and I trust him. Mister Potter says please and asks Dobby nicely. I will look after Dobby's old, horrible, mean master because Mr Harry Potter asks of us."

Harry hesitantly patter Dobby on the back.

"Thank you Dobby."

Harry pried the elf from him and turned to face Lucius.

"Rules are you can't leave the manor, you can't contact anyone and you can't hurt Dobby. Is that Ok?"

"So I've moved from one prison to another." The man drawled out.

"Lucius, it's just for a short amount of time. You'll be with your family by Christmas."

The man frowned but nodded.

"Thank you again Harry. And you too Mr Longbottom, Miss Lovegood."

Harry, Luna and Neville quickly left and flooed back to Hogwarts, directly into the fireplace of the chamber of secrets. They couldn't help but smile at their achievement before changing back into uniform and running to the great hall for dinner.


	12. Chapter 12

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews, you were all so lovely. I believe I've fixed that mistake with the dementor and death eater's but if not, please notify me, especially if it happens again. **

---

Severus Snape walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It had been two weeks since his closest friend and brother, Lucius Malfoy, was given the dementor's kiss and although he had moved on and grown up, he was worried for his godson. Draco had closed off since his father's death. The title of ice prince of Slytherin had held on tighter then ever and the teenager was set in stone.

Draco had spent time with his mother at the house, comforting her for the loss of her husband, but he quickly returned to Hogwarts. With the Malfoy name tarnished as death eaters and Draco the new head of the house-hold, the boy had a lot of responsibilities for a seventeen year-old. Narcissa had gone to Severus, voicing her worries for her son and Severus had spent his time watching over his godson, protecting him the only way he knew how: in the shadows.

The only time Draco ever showed emotion was at the mention of Potter. They no longer squabbled in the halls or taunted each other during lessons; instead they settled for indifference. Well, perhaps that was a bit one sided. Whilst Potter seemed to have forgotten all about his ex-arch nemesis, Draco had taken a clear curiosity on the other. Severus had been told of the incident with the piano and it had in fact stirred his own interest for Potter as well. He wanted to know what had happened in Azkaban, how he knew of the Malfoy music and simply what was going on in his mind.

It seemed the boy's grades had shot up, no longer average but competing with Draco's and Granger's. The talk they had had at the beginning of the year was not enough and he had offered extra potions lessons in the hopes he could get to know Harry and not just the Boy-Who-Lived. After telling Draco of the plan, the Malfoy heir had requested he attend too. They still had yet to receive Potter's reply.

Severus halted mid-stride as he glanced down the corridor. He could have sworn he was on the fourth floor of the West wing, not the seventh floor of the South wing. Severus tutted; this was not the first time this had happened. It seemed the castle had a knack for moving teachers around the building without them knowing and it usually ended up in finding a student nearby breaking the rules. A door creaked open to the left and Severus sighed before following through it.

Another corridor greeted Severus' step, only this one held a much more ominous aura. It was deep within the castle, with no lighting from windows and the torches were not lit. The stones were cold and a series of doors holding forgotten storage cupboards and abandoned classrooms dotted the walls. Severus walked silently down the corridor.

A muffled shout from behind a large oak door caused him to swiftly turn and face it. He listened closely, before making a plan of action.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" A yell escaped through the cracks of the door and Severus instantly recognised it as Potter's.

There was more muffled noises and few shouts. Bangs and cracks followed and Severus questioned what the hell was going on in that room. A pained scream made the man jump and he decided he should stop wasting time and stop whatever was going on in there. Bursting though the door he quickly bound the two occupants before taking in the scene.

Harry Potter lay, spread eagled on a table panting heavily. Blood ran down the side and dripped onto the floor in a constant tap, tap noise. Simply the sight of so much red was all Severus needed to be severely concerned. The Gryffindor school uniform had been ripped, revealing a bloodied chest, with deep wounds, which will no doubt scar. Magical binds held Potter down to the table, digging into his wrists and ankles.

Looking to the opposite side of the dark room, Severus caught sight of something struggling amongst a pile of fallen chairs. He sneered at the sight of a red faced Ronald Weasley relentlessly wriggling in his binds, wand at the side. Anger washed over Severus as he realised just what had been happening. It was disgusting, pathetic. He swallowed deeply, trying to act professionally rather then reap his anger on the red head.

"Weasley" He spat. "Stupefy." Severus quickly knocked the boy unconscious before moving to attend to Harry.

The boy stared up at the professor, his eyes slightly glazed, most likely from loss of blood. Severus wasted no time trying to heal the cuts and bruises which scattered his body and he noticed a few old scars that littered the chest, most likely from Azkaban. The Slytherin repaired the clothes and released Harry from his binds, slowly sitting the boy up on the desk. Harry winced slightly, hardly noticeable to the untrained eye, as he pulled on the wounded stomach muscles.

"Can you stand?" Severus tentatively asked, offering a hand to the boy. He tried to keep his eyes blank but Severus knew he was failing in that endeavour. His black eyes, normally cold and empty, most likely held some warmth in them. He prayed to Merlin that Harry would not notice.

"I think so." Harry quickly took the offered hand and shuffled off the table. Instead of standing, he lost balance and started to fall forward, eyes fluttering closed as he waited to kiss the floor. Severus, instead, grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him up straight, careful not to apply too much pressure and cause more injury.

"Thank you." Harry breathed out, very much aware of the closeness to his professor as he heal tight to the man.

Taking another deep breath, Harry stepped out from his support and started hobbling towards the man. Severus held back a growl as the severely battered boy stubbornly made his own way out.

Turning back, slightly disgruntled, Severus levitated the fallen Weasley's body and followed. Once in the corridor, they stood in awkward silence for a minute.

"Follow me, we're going to the infirmary." Severus quickly walked through one of the newly acquired the door the castle had provided and found himself following down a set of stairs leading to a corridor opposite the infirmary. Harry tentatively followed, limping as he did so and clutching the walls in hopes of keeping his balance.

When they arrived, Harry gratefully collapsed onto one of the crisp white hospital beds, panting heavily as he did so. Severus gracelessly dropped the Weasley on another bed, sneering at the red head. He looked back at Harry, who was now staring up at the white ceiling with an eerily calm face. He felt pain for the boy who was suffering so much. He had just escaped the confines of prison only to find his friends betray him and go so far as to inflict physical pain, probably the same he experience in Azkaban but with a far worse mental affect.

He walked over to the boy.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Severus asked sitting on a chair next to the bed. Harry glanced at him before opening his mouth, surprising Severus as he so willingly released the story.

"He caught me from behind when I was coming back from the library. Just knocked me out. When I woke up I was in the classroom, tied to the desk. He started beating me, telling me I was a murderer and shouldn't go near his family; the usual crap. And then you came in."

"He's done this before?"

"Just a bit of bullying. A few threats. That was it. I wasn't expecting anything like this."

Severus nodded, he wanted to say more and look after the broken boy, but turned as Madam Pomfrey waltzed into the room wiping her hands with a towel. She abruptly stopped when she noticed the two occupants; one unconscious, on the bed in a clearly uncomfortable position, another sat five beds down and covered in blood, staring unfazed at the ceiling whilst speaking to the cold-hearted potions professor.

"What on earth is going on here?" She screeched causing the two awake occupants to wince.

"I just found Mr Weasley torturing Mr Potter in one of the abandoned classrooms of the seventh floor. I've healed as much as I can but there is still bruising." Severus said matter-of-factly.

Pomfrey faltered for a minute. Her eyes visibly widened in shock and she gulped at the revelation. She looked back at Harry who's eyes were hollow, displaying no emotion; Pomfrey figure he must have gone into shock.

It was Harry she chose to heal first. She could have given him a few potions to numb the pain and dull the bleeding whilst she worked with Ron, who's head may be severely damaged and can cause long-term damage; but with what the Weasley had done, Pomfrey allowed her feeling to get the better of her and chose to fix Harry first. It was impractical and against her ethics but torturing is also against her ethics and Harry Potter had admittedly grown on her since his frequent visits to the hospital wing. The boy even enquired for her own health, which was most certainly unheard of from any other student- a patient asking their nurse if they were ill? It was quite funny really.

She pulled the screen shut around Harry's bed and he followed the routine of removing his shirt whilst she looked at his stats. A quick cleaning of all the wounds before moving onto to healing them had the marks fixed up in no time, with little (although some) scaring left. She kept a record of all the lacerations, bruises and broken bones for future use. It was only when all the blood was gone and bruises slowly fading that Pomfrey looked back at the boy and dropped her tray of instruments with a loud clatter.

"Mr Potter, where did you get those scars?"

There was a rustle as the curtains were pulled back so a curious Snape could see what the fuss was about. His normally impassive face showed slight shock as he looked at Harry's chest, one jagged straight line cutting across it, another ran from his side, up his neck and reaching the tip of his cheek, there were three scratches on his back.

Harry shrugged and looked away.

"The death eaters didn't appreciate the death of their lord and jumped at every chance they could to avenge him."

"B-bu-but what about their guards? Didn't they stop it?" Pomfrey's voice was steadily rising and she ran even more scans over the scars.

"They always stopped it eventually. The dementors never let the other prisoners touch me but the human guards believed me a murderer who deserved it, so waited as long as possible before jumping in."

"You should file a report. They aren't doing their jobs properly. You could have been killed."

"Too much hassle."

Pomfrey sighed in exasperation. "Goodness gracious me." She crossed her arms and frowned down at Harry, clucking her tongue in thought.

"I suppose I'll have to heal Mr Weasley. Severus, please call the headmaster so we can get that wretched boy expelled."

Severus raised an eyebrow at Pomfrey's outburst but bowed out soon after receiving a death glare from the woman.


	13. Chapter 13

**J.K. Rowling's characters.**

**Thank you for reviews. They were all so lovely. :)**

* * *

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Mrs Weasley's screams and shouts echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, causing the students, teachers, ghosts, portraits, house-elves and anything else living in the castle to turn their heads in the direction of the headmasters office.

"Why that little-"

"Molly."

"How could he-"

"Molly, please."

"To think I-"

"Mrs Weasley."

"HE IS NO SON OF MINE!"

As the last scream died down, Molly collapsed in the chair next to her husband and sobbed into his shoulder.

Muffled words such as "poor Harry" and "no longer a Weasley." escaped Arthur's now wet shoulder. He patted his wife's head and gritted his teeth, breathing deeply and trying to restrain his own anger.

"Can you tell me what will be happening to Ronald?" Arthur looked into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. The elderly man looked down with a stern serious face.

"He will naturally be expelled from the school. As to whether his wand will be snapped is up to the ministry. Any further punishments is left to Mr Potter and whether his wishes to press charges."

Arthur looked away in disgust. "He should be sent to Azkaban." he muttered under his breath.

What his son had done was appalling. He had never thought of Ron, his youngest son to do something like that; especially to his own best friend, his own brother. He couldn't help but ask where he had gone wrong- just like every parent would. Hell, even Percy hadn't made him as angry as this. And the worst thing about it was he knew that Harry wouldn't press charges. The boy was too kind, he would be worried about tearing the family apart and somehow blame himself for the situation (as to how the boy would reach that thought, Arthur was not sure, but he always seemed to manage it).

"May we go speak to Harry."

Dumbledore thought for a moment. He was not sure it would be a good idea. He knew the Weasley family were loyal to Harry Potter and thought of him as family. It may be useful to have member of the Order so close to Harry and keeping tabs on him, but at the same time they may end up following Harry rather then Dumbledore and with the stunt Ronald Weasley just pulled under his own watch it was most likely to happen.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. Your son is in the infirmary as well and may have awoken by now, although I know Professor Snape is currently guarding him-"

"You're keeping them in the same room? That can't possibly be wise, what makes you think Harry will want to be breathing the same air as that- that boy!"

"Well, we…there are not many spaces in the school we can keep the boys and make sure what has happened is kept secret from the student population. Now I'm not sure it would be wise for Mr Weasley to see you at the moment at the same time as Harry, a fight may break out." Dumbledore rushed through his poor excuse, sucking his lips at the end and waiting for the Weasleys to accept it.

"A fight will happen sooner or later, we might as well get it over with now." Arthur grumbled and stood to leave with his wife.

* * *

Ron lay on the bed with his head turned to the wall and eyes stubbornly shut. He had already screamed, shouted and sworn at Madam Pomfrey when he saw her giving potions and food to Potter before him. He made sure to remind Pomfrey of just what the traitor had done and tried to knock it into her old, riddled brain. It wasn't until Snape came and gave the Weasley an almighty murderous look that Ron shut up.

So here he was, listening as his ex-best friend ruffled the covers as he moved in the bed five spaces from himself. Unconsciously he tugged at the chains Snape had placed around his wrist and tying him to the bed. Snape would pay for this; a teacher couldn't do this to a student! What he had done to Potter was entirely justified. It was obvious that the "golden" boy was turning dark, what with the hat actually placing him in Slytherin and the dark powers he performed at the department of mysteries. Ron had seen it first hand himself, the way the flames had risen from Harry and obeyed his every command.

Deep down, Ron knew he was afraid of Potter. That was the kind of power he wanted, with that kind of status in the ministry and that kind of celebrity lifestyle in which everyone adored you. It felt good to have power over someone who was far more greater then himself. Of course he would never admit that his actions had been driven by simple curiosity for that feeling but instead would claim that Potter had not fulfilled his punishment in Azkaban and therefore still needed to be taken care of and it seemed it was left to Ron to do so. His father had said so himself, that no matter what situation, one who cast an unforgivable were immediately sent to prison. It was an old law that had not been changed since it was created and with good reason too. Arthur had told Ron that only someone filled with absolute hatred for another could cast the unforgivable- so if Harry had this ability to hate someone so, what would happen when the hatred turned to another? Just like V-V-Vol- You-Know-Who, he would hate the Wizarding world, drive himself insane and become the next dark lord.

Well, that was Ron's warped view on the matter anyway. Naturally, when Ron was told by Snape, what was likely to happen to him- expulsion and a ministry sentence- he refused to believe it as it was clearly something Snape made up to scare him. Like he would believe a word from the greasy snake's tongue.

So when the doors burst open with an almighty bang with shouts filling the room, Ron's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Slight fear welled in his stomach as the lingering thought of being expelled from Hogwarts and being sent to Azkaban by the ministry, emerged from the back of his head. He noticed Snape gave a smirk at him, looking like he had won a jar of basilisk venom for free; _Merlin, he hated that man_.

Ron watched as his mother stormed across the room and straight to Potter's bed. Instead of the slap he had been expecting her to give him, his mother leaned across and wrapped the traitor in a tight motherly hug. Ron felt like he had been punched in the gut and looked to his father in question. The man stood at the foot of his bed and stared down at Ron with cold, harsh eyes.

"I hereby denounce Ronald Bilius Weasley from the Weasley family thereby making his name, heritage and any property to be inherited terminated forthwith."

A string of blue light travelled from Arthur's right hand to his ex-son's right; the blue light then travelled from Ron's left hand to his mother's left. There was a sudden tug along all strings, causing the participants to flinch in pain. The strings snapped and the light faded leaving the members of the room staring shocked at Ronald and Arthur Weasley.

"Wh-Wha-W-what?" He asked dumbly, before he fell back onto the bed in a dead faint.

Harry stared in shock at the unconscious Gryffindor. Molly quickly averted her gaze from her ex son and instead doted on Harry, who was more of a son then Ronald ever was.

"Oh, Harry darling, I'm sorry. Please, don't hold our family account for what Ronald did. I want you to feel safe in my family, you are like a son to us. Please Harry, I- I." She burst into tears on Harry's shoulder, clutching him tightly.

"Mrs Weasley, It's alright. I'm fine and of course I don't blame you, I love your family. It's no big deal." He patted her on the back, pleading to Mr Weasley with his eyes. He jumped at the chance to help Harry and pulled his wife off the boy, placing her in a chair instead.

"You shouldn't say something like that Harry. What Ronald tried to do -did- is a big deal. He should be sent to Azkaban for it." Arthur looked at the boy on the bed, his mouth set in a grim line. He was worried about Harry, he had already been through so much and was considering making sure the boy always had a home to come to and access to his family when he needed someone. Perhaps he should have a discussion with his wife.

Harry didn't answer but was unable to do so anyway as Madam Pomfrey had rushed to his side.

"Mrs Weasley, I have to ask you not to hug Mr Potter so tightly next time, you may have reopened something. Harry, please raise your arms."

Mrs Weasley quickly burst into tears again and buried her face in her arms on the bed, crying out apologies.

"Mrs Weasley, it's fine, really. I like your hugs and you haven't hurt me. Right, Madam Pomfrey?"

Pomfrey frowned, looking Harry over.

"There doesn't seem to be any new bruising. I suppose you're fine." She gave a warming smile at Harry before returning to Ronald's side and checking him over, although doing nothing to wake him up.

"Oh, thank you Harry. And please call me Molly."

"Er…Okay then…Molly." She beamed at him, whilst Arthur patter Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked at them with a large smile. He had been worried that they would reject him, hate him, but instead they welcomed him into their family. All he had to do was anticipate Ronald's siblings reactions.


	14. Chapter 14

J.K. Rowling's characters.

Arthur stared at his children seated at the table. It had been awhile since all members of his family had been together in their home, it was a shame they were meeting under such grave circumstances. He did not know how this news would affect his children. It could tear his family in two, and that was what he feared the most. Ginny was young, she wouldn't understand what was happening between her older brother and her friend. She had gone to school with the two boys, had grown up with them, this change will certainly be hardest on her. Bill and Charlie were adults, they can make their own decisions, but even so, Arthur did not want to lose his sons. Then there was Fred and George. They sat at the table smiling in their typical jovial way, no idea of what was about to happen.

Arthur's eyes met with Molly, who quickly circled the table to grab his hand. She squeezed it, not minding the sweat Arthur had belt up from worrying, making his hand clammy and warm. She smiled in support, one of her beautiful, warm smiles. It was that smile that kept him going no matter what. He felt he could do whatever he wanted with that smile to support him. People laughed when he said he wanted to work with muggles, but Molly told him to never mind what other people thought, it was his family that counted.

With a deep breath and another squeeze of his wife's hand, Arthur turned back to his children.

"We're here to discuss a very serious matter. You may choose whatever route you want, Molly and I cannot change your opinion of something's, but as head of this household, what Molly and I have decided it definite and cannot be undone."

"Dad, what on earth happened?" Charlie asked, eyebrows crinkled.

"After Harry was released from Azkaban, Molly and I became aware that Ronal had been bullying Harry at Hogwarts. It seems Ronald is of the opinion that Harry deserves to remain in prison and-"

"Wot, is he stupid or something? Don't tell me he thinks Harry's dark or…or…is he stupid?" Fred yelled out. Arthur couldn't help but raise his eyebrows; it was rare for the twins to speak out separately, Fred must feel strongly about this.

"Ronald has made his own decision and if that's the way he feels there is little we can do to change his mind." Arthur replied, trying to remain understanding.

"but that's no excuse for stupidity." George grumbled.

Arthur carried on, ignoring George's comment. "Yesterday, at Hogwarts, Ronald…he committed a vicious act. As consequence, he has been taken to Azkaban where he is awaiting trial for the use of dark magic on another human being."

At this yells and shouts came from the children, screaming out questions. Arthur raised his hand and they quietened immediately. Never had Arthur Weasley held so much authority over his children. They respected him but Arthur usually had little say in the runnings of the house; that was Molly's job.

"Molly and i…Molly and I, as consequence of Ronald's actions upon a dear friend, decided to denounce Ronald from the Weasley family."

The family sat there in stunned silence. The Weasley family never kicked out members, that was something families like the Blacks or Malfoys would do, not the Weasleys.

"What did he do?" Bill murmured, eyes wide and unable to comprehend what possible reson his father might have had to kick his little brother out the house.

"I don't think you need to know." Arthur replied.

Charlie took his head out of hands to look up. "No Dad, I think we need to know just what Ronald did to deserve this."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue back but couldn't think of a reply. He looked at Molly for help. She smiled and turned to her children.

"Ronald attacked Harry." She said bluntly, a smile on her face but tears running from her eyes. "He tortured Harry and left him deep scars from the wounds. If Professor Snape had not found them, Madam Pomfrey tells us Harry would have died from blood loss."

"Merlin's beard" Bill murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

Arthur and Molly waited for their children to come to terms over the loss of their brother. Arthur looked over to his youngest, Ginny had not said a word and her face was set in stone. Ronald would have had more influence over her than any of her other brother; Arthur could not help but fear the worst of his daughter; perhaps she hated Harry too.

"Well Ron fucking deserved it then." Fred finally spoke out, his voice full of bitterness.

"Language, Fred." Molly automatically reacted.

"Sorry mum."

And just like that, the family came to terms with the loss of their youngest son. Already they'd moved on, quietly pushing the change to the back of their minds.

"…Tea anyone?" Molly asked, before shuffling into the kitchen to prepare supper.


End file.
